What Should I Do?
by gogetadivagurl
Summary: It's a Romance. Drama,Hurt/Comfort,Humor and Mpreg! R&R


Star: Welcome everyone! I'm honoring Chuquita and Zogeta in this story. It's to sappy, but in the next chapter it will be humor. Maybe there will drama or hurt/comfort( Shrugs) we'll see!

Veggie: ( Whiny tone) Can you please hurry up? I'm tired and my back hurts!

Star:( Roll's eyes) Sheesh! Never work with a pregnant-(audiance gasps)- (dryly) saiyan.

Veggie: ( holds frying pan of doom) What was that?

Star: ( Hides under table.) N-nothing sir.

Veggie: ( Puts frying away) Good. Carrot-chan can you please say the disclaimer? Please?

Goku: Yes my Veggie-love! Star does not own Dbz. If she did we would be doomed. Our great-over-lord over here(Points to me under the table crying.) Made me smart and Veggie pregnant!

Star: ( Gets up from under the table)( Wipes tears from face) *Sniffs* Lets start the story.

Vegeta looked at his bathroom counter, pacing back and forth with worry etched on his face. He looked up at the clock with anger. "_It's been five minutes already! Why hasn't anything changed yet?" _Vegeta growled. It has been 3 months since Chichi died, and Goku has moved on and lived with Vegeta on Bejita-sei with all their children, except for Trunks, who is working at his mother's job on earth. Soon after the two saiyans settled into their new lives Vegeta admitted his true feelings to Goku and got over is ukeafobia.

Of course, Goku was so happy that later on he convinced Vegeta to marry him. The next four months were like _hell_ ! After all the stress, it was worth it. The wedding was very beautiful, their vows had meaning, love, and true passion in their own way,and the food was very good. As soon as the wedding was over, the two newlyweds headed to the most erotic part of Bejita-sei to start their honeymoon.

Vegeta turned red remembering their honeymoon. They tried to enjoy their honeymoon without thinking of anything else but themselves, but it was cut off after the new couple thought it was time to leave. After five weeks they finally came home to see all their family members welcoming them back by throwing them welcome home party. Vegeta sighed. He didn't want to go home, but as king he needed to watch out for his people.

After one week, Vegeta started to experence vomiting and headache's. Of course, he miss took it from the stress of being king, so he took two weeks of for vacation and let Gohan take his place while he was gone. But still, the symtoms got more and more worse, and new ones soon appeared.

Goku tried to convinced his mate to see a doctor,but Vegeta didn't want to go. What would happen if _did _he had a sickness and die? He wondered. After several fights and make ups, Vegeta finally went to the doctor. '

When the test results came back, every single one was negative. Everyone was relieved.

Vegeta was as healthy as a horse and would always be. But still Vegeta got more and more sick until the breaking point when he felt that he knew the answer.

_"Which brings me here." _Vegeta thought. He looked back at the counter to see if anything changed.

He picked up the stick and gasped, dropping it as if it was on fire. His eyes were wide with shock, angry, and happiness.

"_No this can't be right," _Vegeta thought his mouth gaping open._"It must be a mistake!" _The ouji thought bitterly. He looked down to the floor and picked up the stick wit his eyes closed, stopping the tears that threaten to over flow.

He quickly opened is eyes, and threw away the object into the trash bin, covered it with tissue so no one would see it,then waddled into the royal bed room that he and Goku dressing into his royal armor, he walked down the street thinking of ways to tell his mate the grand news.

"_Kakarot darling I'm pregnant! No that seems to retartded."_Vegeta thought."The small saiyan sighed. He had no way to tell his mate that he was pregnant with his child. Soon Vegeta's vision started to blur, and everything started to spin. "_No not now! I can't get sick just yet!" _Vegeta thought, trying to hold back bile.

Taking a deep breath, he started to count to ten until his vision went back to normal and his stomach had calmed down. With a sigh of relief, he continued on his way to the nearest resturant where his mate would be meeting him to celebrate their anniversary.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with quick kiss on the lips and a looked up shocked to see Goku holding a single red rose in his hands with a grin plastered on his face. "Happy Aniversry Vegeta!" Goku shouted. Vegeta sweatdropped. As soon as the two saiyans sat down they were swarmed with news reporters and waiters, heck, even fan girls!(A/N: kidding! XD) "LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" Vegeta shouted, his face turning a beet red from anger.

Soon, the resturant turned quiet as all eyes turned to the angry prince, eyes wide in fear.

Vegeta, Goku whispered but stopped when he saw the look of anger fade from his mates face to only be replaced by shock as the prince turned an run out the front door.

_"My god I made a fool of myself!"_ Vegeta thought as he ran down the street darting other saiyans as they walked by. As soon as he caught sight of the castle he flew into the air and into his bedroom landed on his bed and started to bawl his eyes out.

_"Stupid hormones" ._Vegeta thought as he wiped his eyes and nose, as someone knocked on his door.

"Go Away!" He shouted hoarsly. There was a pause . "Vegeta have you been crying?" The voice said.

"Crap! it was his father." Vegeta sighed. "You can come in."

Soon the door open and Bejito came in. "Son are you alright?" His father asked. "Did Kakarotto hurt you? I swear to god if he did-" " No! he didn't do anything!" Vegeta said quickly (a/n: Bejito liked Kakarotto, but since veggie is uke he's still pretty pissed at him lol) Bejito sighed he sat next to his son and looked him straight into his eyes. "Son you know you can tell me anything right?" Bejito said softly. "I will always be their for you when you need me. Ok?" Vegeta looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I will." His father smiled and stood up. "I might as well leave you alone. You better tell Kakarotto about the baby." Bejito said. Vegeta gasped. "How did you?-" The ex-King laughed as he walked out the door. "A father has his ways!" He yelled as he left.

Vegeta chuckled. He could always trust his father more than he ever knew himself. (A/N sorry if this dosen't make sence I'm pretty much out of ideas here.) He frowned. But he's right. He has to tell his mate about the baby soon or he might chicken out.

_"The king of all saiyans doesn't chicken out!"_ Vegeta jumped out of his bed and made way to the door. As soon as he open it,there stood Goku, his face looking awestruck yet surprised, his arm stretched out to open the door. "Kakarotto I have to tell you something." Vegeta said avoiding eye contact with his mate.

Goku sat on the edge of the bed, patting the empty space next to him as his koi came close to the him. "So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Goku asked nervously. Vegeta gulped. "Well..." He started. "I some very good news." Goku raised an eyebrow._ "What kind of good news could he have?_ "He thought, but kept quiet , waiting for his mate to continue. "You know for the past couple of weeks I've been getting sick and having backaches?" Goku nodded.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Kakarotto I-I'm pregnant." Goku was shocked. Absolutly shocked. "_Pregnant? Vegeta's PREGNANT?" _Goku looked down to see his mate in tear's. "I-If you don't want the child I can just-" "NO!" Vegeta looked up surprised at his mates out burst. Goku looked him in the eyes. "Vegeta I love you with all my heart, and I will love this baby just as much as I love you. So don't you dare get rid of it."

Vegeta started to sob. "You do?" He whispered softly. Goku just smiled. "Of course I do." Vegeta wiped his eyes. "Your not going to leave me?" He said in his "little voice". Goku frowned. "I will never leave you." He sweatdropped. "Even if I did, your father would kill me!" Goku said laughing nervously at the image of his father-in-law chasing him while shooting ki bombs at him.

Vegeta smiled. "I love you." He said kissing Goku on the lips. Goku smiled in the kiss and started to kiss back. Breaking the kiss, Vegeta yawned. "Try to get some sleep okay?" Goku whispered as the slide under cover's, enjoying the warmth that surrounded them both. " -yawn- 'Kay".Vegeta said falling into a deep sleep. Goku chuckled also joining his mate into a peaceful sleep.

_To be continued_

Star: I did it! I finally finished it! (jumps out of chair and dances)

Veggie: Finally! Now I can rest!

Star: well people's I will write another chapter soon, and if there is any mistakes in this that you don't like please reivew and tell me. Oh! And I might write the chapter into another story. Don't know(shrugs) oh well. R&R please! Bye!

G/V: Bye! (Waves)


End file.
